Linhart Reid
Linhart Reid is an assassin who was born in Nolk and is very well-traveled. He is played by the same player as Mindryl Everhana, after that player wanted a change from the broody mage. He is rather happy-go-lucky, despite the majority of people he's known being dead. Backstory Linhart Reid was born in Nolk to a mother from Uskt and a father from Cearhiem. They were rather wealthy and used their wealth to travel all over the globe. Linhart had been to 12 countries by the time he was 11. At this time, in the savanah of Orris, his parents were killed by a pair of Drow elves for reasons he didn't know at the time. He fled to Crageirin, where he spent the next 4 years fending for himself. He did quite well for himself, as he was very good with money and finding more, even without resorting to thievery (though he wasn't exempt from that either). At 15, he and some friends began to notice a massive underground crime ring in the city, and decided it was best if they exterminated it- and they did. By the time they were done there were 10 of them and they decided to found the Wyrmclaw, an assassin organization dedicated to rooting out people who were a detriment to society. Linhart was the youngest member, and was known as the Gray Wyrm. 8 years later Linhart departed the group as he felt it was becoming corrupt and straying far from its original purpose. 3 of the original 10 were dead, one of which he suspected was killed by another member. For the next 2 years he wandered around, helping out people who needed help and "cleaning up" those who were beyond saving. During this time he participated in a grand heist with Miguel, who became a good friend of his. Time in the Heroes of Axminster He joined the party in the Spider-Hole in Vomostin, looking to kill the drider with a bounty over its head, before realizing the party got to it first. He traveled with the party to Sacile, and picked up some dragon eggs along the way. His greed and ambition to protect the dragon eggs lead the party into danger several times, including getting jailed by a lizardfolk community. He regretted these actions but still tried to keep the dragon eggs, though eventually gave them up to the party to return them to the dragon when the black dragon became a threat to the city of Sacile. Sylvin perished in the endeavor to return the eggs, and Linhart felt guilty for that. Upon returning to the party after the Gap Year, he continued to act rowdy despite promising not to, so took some time off to reflect on himself. He traveled with them to Uskt, and bonded with So-Kehur in the cult ruins, though blamed him for Zephiel's death due to several rash actions, including leading them to the ruins in the first place, leading to that. During the Christmas Adventure he and Miguel first alerted the authorities of the frost giant plight. When the party was ambushed by the White Wyrm, he recognized her, and when she said she killed everyone else in the Wyrmclaw he fell into despair. He also confessed that he had planned to leave the Heroes of Axminster soon, but would act as their guide to Adrymalag, Krosstone, then depart. Gap Year After leaving the Heroes of Axminster for the Gap Year he traveled, going back to his day job assassinating criminals for the good of the people. Eventually he ended up in a town in Chass that was ruled by a mafia. He cleared the entire town of the threat and became the town hero, refusing a job as mayor. In Sacile he gambled and won some money, and obtained the Sword of Frost and Flame, but had to leave town due to scamming people in order to get it. On a safari in Les and Labegu, he met Sakenitexochitl Sigrid, and traveled with her for a brief time, before marrying her for what he explains "was a joke" since neither had been married before and thought it would be funny to see what it was like. Linhart claims their relationship is platonic from both sides. Countries he's been to Linhart Reid has been to many countries, including: * Nolk: A pretty boring place he never goes to unless he needs to. 4/10 * Orris: Even though he only lived here for a short time, it's basically his home and he knows it better than anywhere else 10/10 * Uskt: The Uskt wilderness is his favourite vacation spot, but he's barely been to any cities. 7/10. * Cearhiem: Been to Cearhiem a several times, but never for a long trip. 6/10 * Tairis: loved Durnovala, and is meaning to make another trip, but he's not a fan of the harsh wilds so hasn't been in a long time. 5/10 * Vomostin: Been all over Vomostin, but only in brief stints in the south. Mostly been in the north on "business". He has read quite a bit on it though. 8/10 north, 7/10 south * Koakona: Hasn't been since he was young. 2/10 * Paipau: Same. 2/10 * Saos: never been to the triton sector, but has spent a fair amount of time in the human and dwarven sectors. 6/10 * Nagara: Once spent a really long trip here that he hated at the time but looks back on nostalgically. Almost died several times. 8/10 * Chass: His favourite country. Been many times and always comes back for more. 9/10 * Yseri: Enjoyed it at first, but been so many times it's boring now. 7/10 * Krosstone: Had a very moajor job in Adrymalag once during his Wyrmclaw days, but has only traveled through the west to get somewhere else. 4/10 west, 7/10 east. On the side is a rating about how much he knows about the country. A 5/10 is a reasonable amount of passing knowledge, a 10/10 he could teach geography courses on, and a 1/10 he knows barely anything. Most nations he hasn't been to are 1 or 2. Trivia * Linhart is the only hero of axminster to be married. Somehow. * Linhart and Miguel are the only Heroes of Axminster to have known each other before joining the group. * Linhart likes trying new foods more than any of the other Heroes of Axminster. * Linhart is the biggest loser in the group. * Linhart probably doesn't have the highest body count of anyone in the Heroes of Axminster, but he claims he does. * Linhart is afraid of pigeons. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Losers